1. Field
The following description relates to multiple-thread processing methods and apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
A graphics system uses a single-instruction-multiple-thread (SIMT) model that processes threads by allocating a single thread to single data. In this case, since threads use the same code, an instruction may be read from a memory once and be shared in use. Since the threads are simultaneously performed, high performance may be obtained in proportion to the number of processors. In addition, in order to share a command that is read once, a plurality of threads may be performed together in synchronization with one another. However, in a case where the threads cannot be performed immediately due to other factors, a program may be performed by changing the corresponding threads to other threads.